casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob Masters
Jacob Masters (born 29 January)http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b06zllsp; In the preview for the series 30 episode "The Good Life", Jacob states that it was his birthday when Connie asks where he was the night before. This episode will air on 30 January, meaning his birthday is on 29 January. is a senior staff nurse who currently works in the Emergency Department of Holby General Hospital. He joined the department in 2015, a week after bringing in his friend to the ED Department and impressing the team, especially Connie Beauchamp, with his medical skills. Early life Prior to working in the ED, Jacob worked as a nurse at a hospital named St Lawrence where he met Louise Tyler. He also revealed to Connie in 2015 that he comes from a Nigerian background. He speaks and understands basic Arabic. Time in the Emergency Department (2015-) Jacob Masters started working at the ED on 25 July 2015, the week after he had visited the ED with an injured friend. Upon seeing his skills in the ED and having learned that he was a qualified nurse, Connie Beauchamp offered him a job interview. Upon arrival, Connie and Ethan seemed to get along well with him, but other members of staff including Cal Knight were less inclined to. Ever since this point, there had been hints of flirtation with Connie. In August 2015, he confronted Louise about their past together as colleagues, and encouraged her to go and speak to Laila, a former patient whose issues contributed to Louise moving on from being a nurse. In September 2015 during an extremist takeover of the ED, Jacob was accidentally shot by the police who mistook him for one of the exteremists. In the following weeks, Connie spoke with the superintendent of Holby Police about the incident, and they made it clear to her that they weren't thinking of punishing the officer responsible. After she told Jacob this, he said that he wanted to know who the man was, but she said they would never reveal it, but he told her there were other ways he could find out. In November, he received an envelope containing the name of the police officer who shot him from an unknown source, but eventually threw it away without opening it. Personal life Since his arrival, he had felt romantically about Connie, and even asked her out in September, only to be declined. In December 2015, Connie and Jacob were bought closer together following a shift at the ED, and they ended up sleeping together. She inadvertently revealed this to the rest of the staff during an argument with Jacob the following week when a patient with Motor Neurone Disease was admitted. However, they made up and decided to spend Christmas together. Trivia *Jacob can speak Hausa and understands a little Arabic. *Jacob was accidentally shot by the police. *Jacob is originally from South London, similarly to Connie. *Jacob's phone number is 07700 935 483.http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b06zllsp; In "The Good Life", Jacob's contact and phone number is seen on Connie's phone screen. Behind the scenes Charles Venn portrays Jacob Masters in Casualty, making his first appearance as the character on 18 July 2015, the week before he arrived as a regular in the ED. Some of his scenes were filmed months before this, as Amanda Mealing posted a photo with Charles Venn whilst filming on Twitter. However, generally episodes are filmed around four months before they air. In the 2015 summer trailer it revealed that his role would be a senior staff nurse. In the autumn trailer, it was revealed that he may enter a relationship with Connie, which later proved to be true. Appearances : See also: Character appearances. Venn made his first appearance as Jacob in the series 29 episode "If You Could Bottle It". In this episode, he hadn't actually started working at the ED, but in the following episode he had joined the department. References Category:Characters Category:Present characters Category:Male characters Category:Nurses Category:2015 arrivals